


ɴᴀcнтғʟυɢ

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Erik is a Shark, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gab einige Dinge, die Charles Erik nach Kuba hatte sagen wollen. Dinge, die er zehn Jahre in sich verschlossen hatte. Dinge, die er schließlich nicht mehr in sich hatte behalten können, wenngleich eine kleine Blechkiste zehntausend Meilen über dem Meer nicht der beste Ort war um zu explodieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ɴᴀcнтғʟυɢ

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5592846d000151c62cd04ee9/1/%C9%B4%E1%B4%80cnt%D2%93%CA%9Fy%C9%A2

⊗

  
  
  
Den Horizont wieder an Ort und Stelle zu sehen war eine Erleichterung. Zu wissen, wie lange sie noch fliegen würden... weniger.   
  
Er war mit ihm gefangen. In einer verdammten, fliegenden Blechkiste über die Erik vollkommene Gewalt haben konnte, wenn er wollte. Wie er es gerade ausreichend bewiesen hatte. Der Professor wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
Charles saß vorne bei Hank, versuchte alles auszublenden, was Erik gesagt hatte. Versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er sie alle gerade beinahe in das Meer geschickt hatte, weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.  
  
Charles unterdrückte ein spöttisches Schnauben.  
  
Der große Erik Lehnsherr, Meister des Metalls. Und doch richtete er nichts als Schaden mit seiner Gabe an. Konnte nur zerstören, konnte nur... Er presste sich die Handballen gegen die Augen, versuchte so leise zu atmen, wie er konnte, damit weder Logan und schon gar nicht Erik mitbekamen, was für ein Sturm gerade in Charles tobte.   
  
Es war, als wäre er eine Sektflasche, die man zu oft geschüttelt hatte. Es ging gut – eine Weile –  aber dann wurde der Druck zu hoch und er explodierte einfach. Und würde dabei alles mit in den Untergang reißen, was in seinem Weg stand.   
  
„Charles...?“   
  
Hanks Stimme war leise und sanft, so wie er ihn über die letzten Jahre auch kennen gelernt hatte. Hank hatte auf ihn aufgepasst, ihn aus seiner eigenen Kotze gezogen und ehrlich? Er hatte ihn schon in schlimmeren Situationen erlebt, als die, in der Charles gerade war. Darum machte er sich auch keine Sorgen, als er das angestrengte Atmen hörte. Hank durfte ihn so sehen. Hank hatte ihn schließlich oft genug zusammen gesetzt, nur damit Charles sich selbst zerstörte.  
  
„Schon gut.“ Entgegnete Charles nur zittrig. Er wusste, dass nichts gut war. Dass er bald explodieren würde. Aber bis dahin konnte er sich vielleicht in dem Anblick vom Horizont verlieren und Erik im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs ignorieren.  „Es ist schon gut, Hank.“, brachte er irgendwie mit zitternder Stimme hervor.  
  
Es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht auch schon verlassen hatte.   
  
  


⊗

  
  
  
Wenn Charles früher einen Antrieb im Leben gehabt hatte... Heute hatte er ihn nicht mehr. Ihm war alles genommen worden. Am Anfang hatte er für die Liebe seiner Mutter gekämpft, dafür, dass sie ihn beachtete. Dann hatte er sich bemüht Kurt so gut aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie er konnte. Vor allem seinen Händen in der Nacht, wenn er ihm wieder auf die schlimmste Art und Weise weh tun wollte. Dann hatte er für Raven und sich gekämpft. Ihnen beiden ein Leben aufgebaut. Dann hatte er an seinem Professortitel gearbeitet. Direkt danach für die CIA. Schließlich hatte er mit Erik gekämpft und hatte ihn geliebt.  
  
Und dann?  
  
Ja, dann war alles irgendwie weggebrochen. Zuerst Erik, dann Raven. Danach hatte er sich aus der ganzen offiziellen Sache zurück gezogen und hatte sich um die Schule gekümmert. Hatte versucht dort seine neue Erfüllung zu finden. Aber auch die war von ihm genommen worden. Die Lehrer zuerst und schließlich die Kinder. Lange hatte er ihre Wege verfolgt, vor allem von denen, die in den Krieg gemusst hatten.  
  
Und er hatte sie sterben gespürt. Freunde und Bekannte.  
  
Alles war ihm genommen worden und er spürte die Leere, die all die Freunde, all die sonnigen Stunden hinterlassen hatten so viel deutlicher mit seiner Telepathie. Es war ein logischer Schritt gewesen sie sich zu nehmen, wie Charles fand. An guten Tagen konnte er sich sogar einreden, dass er sie nicht vermisste. Aber solche Tage waren, genau wie sonnige Tage, sehr rar geworden.   
  
Charles war irgendwann eingeschlafen. Schlafen war immer noch einfacher, als die leisen Geräusche von Erik zu hören, während er unter Logans kritischem Blick den Jet wieder aufräumte. Schlafen war einfacher als Denken, wenngleich das sowieso so ungemein träge geworden war. Es stimmte, Alkohol lähmte. Charles würde es zugeben, dass das ein sehr unangenehmer Nebeneffekt war, aber... Er war annehmbar im Vergleich zu dem, was Alkohol ihm noch schenkte:  
  
Taubheit.   
  
Und einen sehr pappigen Mund, wenn er wieder aufwachte.   
  
Charles schreckte aus seinem leichten Schlaf auf, als er eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte. Er sah sich verwirrt um, konnte sich nicht orientieren. In... in seinem Traum war er wieder in der Villa gewesen. Hatte wieder in diesem Rollstuhl gesessen, der ihm mehr Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, als Erik es jemals gekonnt hatte. Er hatte wieder diese langen, leeren Gang gesehen.  
  
Wieder die Dunkelheit, die nach ihm gegriffen hatte, in seinen Mund gekrabbelt war und seine Stimme gelähmt hatte. Dann seine Augen. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihm jegliche Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen genommen, jeden Sinn. Hatte ihn stumpf und verletzlich gemacht und sie hatte verdächtig nach Erik gerochen und geschmeckt. Charles hatte den Traum schon oft in der Vergangenheit gehabt, so war es nicht. Und jedes Mal wachte er auf und fragte sich, wieso die Dunkelheit nicht so gnädig gewesen war ihn zu töten.  
  
„Du musst deine Dosis nehmen, Charles. Sie ist hinten. Vielleicht solltest du dich auch ein wenig hinlegen.“ Hank lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor er wieder auf den sternenklaren Himmel vor ihnen sah. Die Dunkelheit hatte die Welt vollkommen eingenommen... Und doch wunderte Charles sich wieder und wieder, wie das Licht es dennoch schaffte in so kleinen, perfekten Kugeln dort oben zu stehen.   
  
Sie flogen über den Wolken, beinahe wirkte es, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Einen Moment verlor Charles sich in diesem Gedanken, bevor sich seine Miene verhärtete. Nein. Wenn er einer der letzten Menschen gemeinsam mit Erik auf der Welt wäre... Er würde das Flugzeug geradewegs nach unten lenken, ehrlich.   
  
„Danke, Hank. Kann... ich dich denn hier alleine lassen, oder soll ich übernehmen?“   
  
„Nein, mir geht es gut. Die letzten Stunden krieg ich das Ding auch noch geflogen und... Du bist...“ Man sah, dass erbetrunken sagen wollte. „... nicht in der Lage zu fliegen. Logan scheint kein sonderlicher Freund von Flugzeugen zu sein und bevor ich Erik das Steuer in die Hand drücke, pinkle ich auf den Tisch vom Präsidenten.“  Charles lachte leise, legte eine Hand auf Hanks Schulter. Er respektierte Hank mehr, als der Junge es vielleicht manchmal dachte. Bewunderte ihn beinahe schon, weil er immer noch... er selbst war. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich selbst in den letzten Jahren nicht zu verlieren... Charles hatte sich nicht nur verloren... Er war als ein vollkommenes Monster auf der anderen Seite des Labyrinths wieder raus gekommen.   
  
„Danke. Wenn etwas ist, du weißt, wo du mich findest.“  
  
  


⊗

  
  
  
Charles ging durch den Mittelteil des Jets, vorbei an Erik, der auf dem Sofa saß, die Augen geschlossen und vorbei an Logan der immer noch in seinem Sessel kauerte und mit seinem leisen Schnarchen auch seinen Schlaf bekundete. Es war ruhig hier hinten. Erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, wie laut die kleine Welt in Charles war.  
  
Er griff sich die Scotchflasche, die nicht Eriks Wutausbruch zum Opfer gefallen war und ging mit weichen Knien in den hinteren Teil des Fliegers. Drei Türen gingen hier ab. Eine zu der Toilette, und die anderen beiden in separate Schlafzimmer. Relativ klein, kaum sechs Quadratmeter, aber es reichte für ein Bett und eine kleine Anrichte. Und natürlich ein Fenster, durch das man die Welt nur so vorbeifliegen sehen konnte.   
  
Charles schloss die Türe hinter sich ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.  
  
Er spürte schon, wie die Gabe wie Gift wieder in seinen Körper tropfte. Er spürte, wie seine Beine schwächer wurden. Und wie sein Geist stärker wurde. Alleine wegen dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht in wenigen Stunden Erik wieder in seinem Kopf spüren konnte, wurde ihm schlecht. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Nicht daran denken.  
  
Nicht an Erik denken. Einfach einen guten Schluck trinken und nach den Spritzen suchen, einfach sich selbst eine neue Dosis in den Arm jagen, wie so viele Male zuvor, und vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte leer zu sein. Charles Augen waren blutunterlaufen, als er sich zu dem Kästchen wandte und es zitternd öffnete. Noch drei Spritzen. Gut, es sollte alles genau aufgehen, wenn die Dinge nach Plan liefen. Und das würden sie...Irgendwie.   
  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen, spürte wie das alte Zittern seinen Körper wieder ergriff und schnell rollte er sich de Ärmel von seinem Hemd nach oben, band den Oberarm ab. Es war alles so routiniert. Ging sogar einfacher als Zähne putzen. Er griff sich die Spritze, betrachtete seinen Arm, der vor lauter Einstichstellen ganz rot und entzündet war... Sollte vielleicht Hank danach sehen lassen... Aber er wollte dem Jungen nicht noch mehr Kummer machen. Nicht noch mehr, als er ihm eigentlich schon angetan hatte.   
  
Charles nahm an, das nur die Sterne seine Zeugen waren, als er die Nadel ansetzte. Einfach den Mist hinter sich bringen, dann war er wenigstens das Problem los, aber sein zweites Problem wollte es wohl nicht zulassen. Die Nadel berührte zwar seine Haut, aber egal wie sehr Charles sich anstrengte er konnte nicht zudrücken.   
  
„Das ist es also, was dich... normal macht?“ Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Charles Rücken herunter und er fuhr herum. Er hatte doch abgeschlossen, wie... Eriks Gabe war Metallkontrolle... Das Schloss war aus Metall. Der dreckige Wichser. Wie er da so absolut entspannt im Türrahmen stand, leicht angelehnt und den Blick beinahe schon anklagend auf Charles Hand und Arm gerichtet.   
  
„Es ist das, was mich glücklich macht. Und hast du nicht gelernt, dass eine verschlossene Türe eigentlich bedeutet, dass du keinen Zutritt hast?“ Charles spuckte die Worte beinahe schon voller Gift gegen Erik und seine blauen Augen schienen Blitze zu schlagen. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte Erik nicht bei sich haben. Er wollte nicht, dass er sich in den Raum schob und die Türe mit einem beunruhigenden Klicken hinter ihm zu fiel.   
  
„Das muss wohl bei meiner guten Erziehung durch Nazis und Shaw unter den Tisch gefallen sein.“  
  
Aber er würde nicht um Hilfe schreien. Er würde Erik nicht zeigen, wie sehr er ihn fürchtete. Wie sehr er ihn anekelte. Wie sehr er ihn nicht bei sich haben wollte.   
  
„Was zum...“ Die Spritze entglitt seinen Fingern, hoch in Eriks Hand. Als wäre sie von magischen Fäden gezogen und Charles sprang auf. Sie waren beinahe Brust an Brust, der Raum gab wenig Platz um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Naja... Beinahe Brust an Brust. Charles war immer noch ein sehr gutes Stück kleiner als Erik und er musste den Kopf neigen um in sein ekelhaft selbstsichereres und emotionsloses Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Erik war breiter, als früher. Mehr Muskeln. Oder vielleicht kam es Charles auch nur so vor, weil er selbst schmaler und leichter geworden war.   
  
„Gib sie sofort wieder her, Lehnsherr.“, zischte er wie eine Schlange, die zum Angriff ansetzte.   
  
„Und wieso sollte ich, Charles?“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten noch oben, aber in den grauen Augen konnte Charles keine Emotion lesen. Er war wie aus Stein gemacht, genau so kalt, genau so verletzend und genauso unnachgiebig. Und Charles? Charles war aus Lava gemacht. Heiß und brodelnd und breit alles zu zerstören, was in ihrem Weg war. Er brauchte diese Spritze.   
  
„Du hattest ein Mal die Macht mich tun zu lassen, was auch immer du wolltest. Aber das hast du aufgegeben, damit du... stehen kannst. Oder nein. Wie hast du es genannt? Damit du schlafen kannst. Was war es, Charles? Was hat dich wach gehalten? Mh?“  
  
Erik machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.   
  
Charles wich zurück. Nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil der Platz nichts anderes erlaubte. Das Bett war in seinen Kniekehlen. Er konnte sich nicht aufrecht halten, nicht in dem Zustand in dem er war und mit einem sehr uneleganten Aufschrei stürzte Charles auf die weiche Matratze. Wie Wasser folgte Erik ihm, goss seinen Körper beinahe schon über den Kleineren. Früher hatte er bewundert, wie perfekt Erik über ihn passte, aber heute...  
  
Heute wollte er daran nicht mehr denken.  
  
Charles Atem ging hektisch, seine Brust hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell, während Erik sich rechts und links von seinem Kopf abstützte, zu ihm hinab sah.   
  
„Aber ich habe dich nie etwas tun lassen, was du nicht wolltest. So was nennt man Respekt, aber das ist wohl noch etwas, das du nie gelernt hast, was?“ Oh nein. Erik würde ihn nicht klein bekommen. Erik würde ihn nicht dazu bekommen... was auch immer er gerade wollte. Gott, Charles meinte unter seiner Wärme zu schmelzen. Meinte, dass jedes seiner Glieder sich einfach in Wasser verwandelte und dann verdampfte.   
  
„Was hat dich wach gehalten, Charles.“, wiederholte Erik nur wieder, sein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter von Charles entfernt. Seine ganze Präsenz war über Charles, nahm ihn in den Arm, wie die Dunkelheit. Zuerst behütend, aber Charles wusste, zu was er in der Lage war. Welche Schmerzen er ihm zufügen konnte.   
  
„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an, du verdamm...“  
  
Charles wollte wirklich Erik verfluchen. Er wollte ihm so viele Dinge an den Kopf werfen, dass es ihn nur verletzen konnte. Er wollte Erik anschreien, dass er dankbar sein sollte, das seine Mutter abgekratzt war, bevor sie hatte sehen können, was für ein Monster er geworden war. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihn nie geliebt hatte. Er wollte ihm viele Lügen erzählen, um ihn zumindest ein wenig brechen zu sehen, aber er konnte nicht.  
  
Erik presste seine Lippen auf die des Professors, legte sie einfach so besitzergreifend wie damals schon auf Charles vollen, roten Mund und machten ihn zu seinem Untertan. Charles Körper antwortete, ohne das er etwas tun konnte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, ließ Eriks Zunge in ihn gleiten. Spürte ihn ,schmeckte ihn und ein kleiner Teil von Charles sehnte sich sogar nach ihm, als Erik wie vor zehn Jahren – es sollte nicht so vertraut sein – seinen Mund erkundete. Jedes Bisschen an Atem raubte er ihm aus den Lungen selbst.   
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Fick dich!“   
  
Wieder ein Kuss. Charles Finger krallten sich in das blaue Oberteil von Erik, zerrten leicht daran. Ein kleiner, winziger Teil von seinem Gehirn realisierte, dass er ihn näher an sich heran zog. Aber den Teil zu töten war Charles leichteste Übung. Eriks eine Hand löste sich von dem Kissen, die, die nicht die Spritze umklammert hielt und wanderte zu Charles Hals.  
  
Legte sanft seine Finger um ihn. Spürte sicher den Adamsapfel unter seiner rauen Haut, wie er sprang als Charles schluckte. „Was hat dich vom Schlaf gehalten, Charles? Was?“ Sein Ton war beinahe schon ein Befehl. Scharf und hart gesprochen. Erbarmungslos und Charles... explodierte. Es waren Dinge, die er lange, so lange in sich verschlossen gehalten hatte, dass er selbst sie vergessen hatte. Zumindest hatte er angenommen, dass er sie vergessen hatte. Aber das war wohl der Fluch des Telepathen, der ihn nach all den Jahren noch nicht losließ:  
  
Er war nicht in der Lage zu vergessen. (Auch Liebe nicht.)  
  
„Ich habe sie gehört, Erik. Jeden von ihnen, als sie in diesem Krieg gestorben sind. Ich habe dich gehört, ich habe dich im Pentagon gehört und ich konnte dich nicht ausblenden, egal wie sehr ich es versucht habe. Ich konnte den Hass und die Angst mit jedem Tag mehr in der Welt sehen, ich konnte die Leere spüren, die du und Raven hinterlassen habt, als ihr mich verlassen habt. Am Strand. Umgeben von feindlichen Truppen. Angeschossen.“ Charles holte rasselnd Luft, hasste sich dafür, das die Tränen in seine Augen schossen. Er versuchte sie weg zublinzeln, aber der einzige Effekt war, dass sie über seine Wangen perlten wie Tau in der Morgensonne. „Ich habe versucht meinen Kopf von dir zu löschen. Von all dem Elend und es funktioniert. Es ist das, was dem am Nächsten kommt und jetzt gib mir diese Spritze. Ich brauche sie, ich kann dich nicht wieder in meinem Kopf ertragen.“  
  
Er bäumte seinen Körper unter Erik auf, der ihn problemlos unten hielt. Er war schon immer stärker gewesen.  
  
Physisch und psychisch.  
  
Er hatte dieses Loch im Pentagon überlebt. Die Lager, einfach alles. Und auch wenn Charles nicht sagen würde, dass er mental noch sauber tickte, so war Erik zumindest nicht so tief im Selbsthass versunken, wie Charles. War nicht autoaggressiv. Aggressiv... aber nie gegen sich selbst. Musste schön sein in der eigenen Welt immer im Recht zu sein.  
  
„Nein. Die musst du dir erst verdienen.“ Erik Stimme war so ruhig. Auf Charles Geständnis hatte er nicht eine Reaktion gezeigt, einzig dünne Fäden von Metall wandten sich aus der umgebenden Wand und legte sich um Charles Handgelenke, zogen sie hoch. Fixierten sie über seinem Kopf.  
  
Charles sollte eigentlich Panik haben, das wusste er... Aber... Da war nichts. Außer vielleicht die grimmige Befriedigung, dass sie ficken würden. Einfach ficken würden. Denn nichts anderes bedeutete diese Lage hier.  
  
„Verdienen? Erik, mach mich sofort los, oder ich rufe Logan!“  
  
„Wirst du nicht.“  
  
Das wussten sie beide mehr als genau.Charles würde nicht um Hilfe schreien. Er würde keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, weil das hier genau das war, was er auch brauchte. Er musste das hier aus seinem System bekommen und Erik... Charles konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber im Pentagon hatte er wohl nicht sonderlich oft den Luxus von fremder Haut auf der eigenen spüren dürfen.   
  
Erik zog ihn aus. Hektisch und schnell. Löste die Fesseln nur kurz, um die Ärmel über Charles Handgelenke zu streichen. Das Hemd verschwand in den nicht sonderlich beeindruckenden Untiefen des Zimmers. Und Charles konnte nichts weiter tun, als Erik machen lassen. Fein. Wenn er das so wollte, dann würde Charles sein dummes Spiel weiter spielen. Wenn ihn das einen Schritt näher zu seiner Spritze brachte, dann war er gerne bereit das zu machen.   
  
„Ich habe dich damals gewarnt, Charles. Ich habe dir gesagt, das ich alles Gute in meiner Nähe zerstöre, aber du wolltest mir nicht glauben. Und jetzt sieh dich an.“  
  
Das war das erste Mal, das Charles wirklich eine Emotion aus Eriks Stimme lesen konnte, wenngleich sein Gesicht immer noch eine Maske aus Selbstbeherrschung war. Er betrachtete Charles nackten Oberkörper. Die schmalen Schultern. Die Sommersprossen, die sich wie eine eigene Galaxie über sie ergossen. „Ich habe dich zerstört.“  
  
„Oh, Erik.“ Charles wollte ihm weh tun. Wollte nicht dieses Mitleid, wollte nicht wieder die alten Tränen in seiner Kehle spüren. „Nimm dich selbst nicht so wichtig, da waren genug andere Faktoren die zu dem Fall des großen Xavier beigetragen haben.“ Sein Gift, seine Lava, wurde von Erik nicht weiter beachtete, während er die Hose von Charles Hüften riss.  
  
Wenig Eleganz.  
  
Wenig Finesse.  
  
Aber bloßes, pures und vor allem animalisches Wollen. Lust. Erik knurrte sogar, als er Charles blasse Schenkel sah, seinen semiharten Penis, der sich ihm leicht entgegen streckte. „Du hast abgenommen.“ Mehr eine Randbemerkung an sich selbst, während er mit dem Daumen über die hervorstehenden Hüftknochen strich. Ein Schauer bemächtigte sich Charles Körper.   
  
Charles verdrehte die Augen, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, dass diese Sanftheit ihm nicht gefiel. Er hatte beide Seiten von Erik immer sehr genossen. Wenn er ihn in die Matratze fickte, aber auch wenn er ihn einfach auf seinen Schoss gezogen hatte und ihn langsam, manchmal über Stunden von einem Orgasmus in den Nächsten gehalten hatte. Charles sagte nichts. Sein Körper sprach schon genug, der dreckige Verräter. Der Schwanz zuckte leicht unter der fremden Aufmerksamkeit und Erik konnte sich das schelmische Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ohne seine Gabe zu haben wusste Charles dennoch, was Erik gerade dachte. Mistkerl.   
  
Er beobachtete, wie der Mann sich nach vorne beugte und ihn in den Mund nahm. Einfach so.   
  
Konnte Charles ein Stöhnen unterdrücken? Nein. Die Antwort war nein. Aber er war so oder so schon über den Punkt der eigenen Ehre-Rettung hinaus, also wieso sollte er es noch versuchen. Wenn Erik in etwas gut war, dann war es Sex. Und sie beide brauchten es irgendwie. Sie beide hatten einander immer gebraucht und auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben... getrennt zu sein raubte mehr Energie, als sie noch in ihren Körpern hatten. Hass raubte besonders viel Energie. Charles Lider flatterten, bevor die Augen sich schlossen und die obszönen, roten Lippen sich zu einem stummen O öffneten.   
  
Er konnte den verdammten Bastard um seinen Penis grinsen spüren.   
  
Es war eng und feucht. Seine Zunge wusste genau, was sie zu tun hatte, als sie jede Vene erkundete, mit der Vorhaut spielte.   
  
Charles stieß mit der Hüfte nach oben, entlockte Erik ein kurzes, angepisstes Husten, bevor er ihn wieder ganz in den Mund nahm. Schluckte. Seine Kehle war so perfekt und zog sich wie eine Massage noch um ihn zusammen. Oh Gott. Charles biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wollte nicht zu laut stöhnen, um Logan nicht zu wecken. (Wenngleich er übermenschliche Sinne hatte und wahrscheinlich schon lange bei Hank vorne saß, damit er das hier nicht hören musste.)   
  
Erik kannte jeden Zentimeter von seinem Penis, als hätte er eine Karte in seinem Kopf, die er grade abarbeitete. Seine Zunge, seine Lippen, einfach alles war da, um die Lust aus Charles zu bekommen.  
  
„Das gefällt dir, oder?“, knurrte Erik, leckte die volle Länge von Charles Schwanz entlang, von der Spitze bis runter zu den Hoden, nur um sich den Weg wieder hochzuküssen. Er umfuhr die Eichel mit seiner Zungenspitze und ein feiner Schweißfilm breitete sich auf Charles müden Körper aus. Er zitterte, zuckte. Seine Hüfte hatte ein Eigenleben bekommen, während dicke, salzige Lusttropfen aus seinem Schaft kamen. Erik sammelte sie alle mit seiner Zunge pflichtbewusst auf, bevor er zu Charles hoch krabbelte, ihn küsste.  
  
Es war ekelhaft und gleichzeitig das Beste, was Charles passieren konnte. Er stöhnte in den Kuss, hieß Eriks Zunge und den eigenen Geschmack willkommen. „Dein Mund hat schon immer gewusst, was gut war.“ Heißer Atem über verschwitzter Haut. Charles schauderte, öffnete wieder bereitwillig die Lippen, um drei von Eriks Fingern willkommen zu heißen. Und er liebte es.  
  
Niemals würde er es Erik sagen, aber seine Berührungen, seine komplette Art hatten Charles schon immer hart gemacht. Hatten Charles geholfen eine vollkommen neue Ebene des Begehrens kennen zu lernen. Ja, er hatte Erik begehrt und geliebt. Und ein wenig von diesem alten Charles war gerade wieder in ihm, als er an Eriks Fingern saugte und leckte und sie mit so viel Speichel einkleidete, wie er nur eben konnte.  
  
„Oh Gott, so ein guter Junge.“ Der Stolz in seiner Brust war nur wenige Sekunden da, aber er erfüllte Charles mit Licht, bevor Erik seine Finger aus seinem Mund zog, sie zwischen seine Beine führte, gegen seine Öffnung drückte. Schnell. Als habe er keine Zeit mehr.   
  
Charles war schon lange nicht mehr gefickt worden und wenn es jemanden gab, den er gerade im Moment wollte, dann war es Erik. Es war ein wenig schmerzhaft, Charles war kaum vorbereitet und sehr eng, als Eriks erster Finger sich in ihn schob. Binnen von Sekunden auch schon der Zweite und Charles drehte sich in seinen Fesseln.   
  
Er spürte Erik in sich. Die Finger, wie sie sich bewegten, ihn dehnten, damit er Erik später aufnehmen konnte. Alleine der Gedanke ließ seine Erektion zucken. Charles fluchte.   
  
Wie immer wusste Erik, wie er die Lage entspannen konnte. Mit seinem Mund an Charles feucht glänzenden Penis. Nahm ihn wieder zwischen seine Lippen, während seine Finger in Charles Enge fickten. Charles Schenkel zitterten grausam, sein Körper zitterte. Alle Sinne waren geschärft und selbst die Luft schmeckte frischer, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Eriks Körper bewegte sich wie der eines Raubtiers und Charles war seine willige Beute. Wie immer.  
  
Wie damals.   
  
Als Erik zufrieden mit Charles war, zog er seine Finger und seinen Mund zurück und bekam dafür das wütendste und frustriereste Stöhnen, das Charles jemals von sich gegeben hatte. Seine Hüften stießen leer in die Höhe. Das hier war Folter vom Feinsten und Erik wollte nur zeigen, wie viel Macht er über Charles hatte. Wollte ihm zeigen, dass er ihn auf jede Art, wie er wollte haben konnte. Charles hätte beinahe gelacht. Das hatte er auch damals haben können.   
  
Charles hatte ihm mehr oder weniger gehört. Und dann hatte er ihn weggeschmissen.  
  
„Immer so ungeduldig.“, murmelte Erik leise und ließ seine Finger über die bebende Innenseite von Charles Schenkeln streichen. Lächelte, als er wieder die bekannte Konstellation aus blassen Sommersprossen sah. Erik hatte nie mehr wie Gelassenheit ausgesehen, als in diesem Moment. Charles wusste nicht, ob er es ihm gönnte, oder diesen Ausdruck von seinen kantigen Zügen zerren wollte. Erik war immer hart und voller Ecken gewesen. An ihm war wenig sanftes, wenig weiches. Physisch und psychisch. Charles hatte immer angenommen, dass er es mit seiner eigenen Sanftheit ausgleichen könnte, aber er hatte sich geirrt. War im Prozess kaputt gegangen, zu dem geworden, was er heute war.   
  
Charles antwortete erst gar nicht darauf, spreizte seine Beine nur ein wenig mehr. Eine klare Aufforderung. Er wollteErik. Und etwas in ihm liebte dieses Monster sogar noch immer. Nach all den Jahren liebte er ihn immer noch mit all seinem Herzen und der Hass auf sich selbst wurde deswegen nicht geringer.   
  
Erik grinste.  
  
Viel zu viele und viel zu spitze Zähne, das Charles sich wunderte, wie er nicht einen davon gespürt hatte, als er ihm einen geblasen hatte. Erik holte seine Erektion heraus. Groß und schwer lag sie in seiner Hand, die Spitze glänzte feucht und wie immer war der vorhautlose Schwanz ein Anblick der Charles das Wasser in den Mund trieb. Er sah gut aus. (Alles an Erik hatte immer sehr gut ausgesehen, aber das besonders.) Hilflos ballte Charles seine Hände zu Fäusten, wollte ihn berühren, wollte...   
  
Erik spuckte auf seinen Penis, verteilte die Flüssigkeit so gut er konnte, Charles Verlangen ignorierend, bevor er sich näher an ihn kniete. Die stumpfe Spitze drückte beinahe schon schmerzhaft gegen Charles viel zu enge Öffnung, verlangte nach Einlass. Charles warf den Kopf in den Nacken, Stöhnte laut auf und bewegte sich gegen ihn. Kleine, kreisende Bewegungen um ihn irgendwie zu stimulieren.  
  
„Fuck, Charles.“ Ja, genau das wollte er hören. Ganz genau das, dachte er grimmig, während er die Welle aus Lust nicht mehr leugnen konnte, als Erik seine Hüfte feste packte. So feste, dass er wohl blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde. Wie am Rande bemerkte Charles, wie sein Daumen über die Hüfte strich, genau über eine Stelle und der Schauer war perfekt. Charles wusste genau, was dort lag. Wusste genau um die Sommersprosse, die immer Eriks besondere, vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit heraufbeschworen hatte. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass sie ihm gehören würde...  
  
Weiter darüber nachzudenken war hoffnungslos, als Erik sich in ihn schob. Langsam. Und es tat weh. Oh Gott, es tat so weh und doch war es genau das, was Charles brauchte. Er stöhnte, er fluchte, während sich Eriks Monster Stück für Stück in seine Enge schob. Erik gab dabei keinen Laut von sich, hielt Charles nur weiter fest, bis sein Körper sich gegen Charles drückte.   
  
Charles hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, derartig ausgefüllt zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wären seine Muskeln zum zerreißen gespannt, zog sich um Erik zusammen, stöhnte, während erste Tränen in den blauen Augen ertranken.   
  
Er wollte etwas sagen. Erik antreiben, Erik verfluchen, irgendwas machen, aber er tat nichts. Nicht, weil er nicht wollte, sondern weil Erik seine Lippen auf die von Charles presste. Wie eine Raubkatze hatte er sich vollkommen über ihn ergossen, küsste ihn mit Leib und Seele, das Charles Schwanz nur so zuckte. „Du kannst immer noch nicht leise sein.“, murmelte er Erik und in seinen Augen schien ein Feuer zu brennen, das die ganze Welt verbrennen würde. Die Welt, außer Charles. „Komm, ich helf dir.“   
  
Er zog sich aus Charles zurück, der ein frustriertes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Erik drehte ihn um, sodass er auf den Knien war, Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt. Es war so einfach, als würde Charles nichts wiegen. Als Eriks Finger sanft über seinen Hintern fuhren, leicht gegen die rosige Haut schlugen, da fiel Charles nur ein Begriff für das hier ein... Präsentiert. Erik präsentierte Charles für sein Gefallen und... er hatte nichts dagegen. Ein Mal war es ihn wirklich vollkommen egal, er wollte nur seinen Schwanz wieder in sich, damit er zumindest für ein paar Minuten die Einsamkeit aus ihm ficken konnte.  
  
Die Dunkelheit, die er selbst gesät hatte.   
  
Charles spürte Erik wieder hinter sich. Spürte wieder die Hände an seinen Hüften, wieder die feuchte Spitze an seinem zuckenden Eingang und er wollte ihn so sehr, dass es beinahe krank war. Er spürte, wie Erik es langsam angehen wollte, aber dazu hatte Charles keinen Nerv. Nicht mehr.  
  
Er stieß selbst zurück, fickte sich auf Eriks Erektion, nahm sie so weit wie er konnte auf und dämpfte sein Stöhnen mit Hilfe des Kissens. Er spürte Eriks Klamotten noch immer an seinem Körper. Erik... vollkommen bekleidet, Charles... vollkommen nackt.   
  
Sein Körper bebte.. Es tat weh. Erik war immer groß gewesen und die Vorbereitung war alles, nur nicht ausreichend, aber Charles wollte ihn tief in sich spüren. Einen Wunsch, dem Erik nach kam. Er ließ seine Länge in ihn gleiten, hielt einige Sekunden inne, bevor er einen leichten, langsamen Rhythmus aufbaute. Charles war dankbar für das Kissen, das sein Stöhnen dämpfte, vor allem als eine Hand sich an den eigenen Schwanz verirrte und begann ihn zu reizen.  
  
Er stöhnte.  
  
Keuchte.  
  
Bewegte sich gegen Erik, zog sich um ihn eng zusammen und verdrehte die Augen. Es war so gut. Er war so gut und Charles brauchte Erlösung.   
  
Das Tempo wurde schneller, Erik stieß brutaler und tiefer, schickte Charles Körper mit jedem Stoß ein wenig weiter nach vorne. Wäre das Bett beweglich, würde jetzt sicher der Rahmen gegen die Wand knallen, aber wenigstens die Geräuschquelle konnten sie vermeiden. Das Geräusch von aufeinander treffenden Körpern erfüllte den Raum.  
  
Erik murmelte so viele süße, dreckige Dinge, während er Charles fickte, beugte sich vor, dass seine Hitze auf Charles Körper überging und strich das Haar aus dem Nacken. Es war viel zu lang, das wusste Charles, aber er konnte es einfach nicht abschneiden. Ein Schauer lief durch ihn, als er spürte, wie Erik seine Lippen auf eine Stelle legte in seinem Nacken legte und anfing zu saugen. Er... hinterließ einen Knutschfleck. Er... biss ihn. Oh Gott.   
  
Das Haar würde ihn verdecken, aber dennoch... Charles schluckte schwer.  
  
„Damit jeder weiß, dass du mir gehörst.“, knurrte Erik in sein Ohr und Charles wäre später nicht stolz darauf, aber das war schließlich der Satz, der ihn zum kommen brachte. Schwer und heiß kam er auf das Bett unter sich, schrie in das Kissen, während Eriks Stöße beinahe schon manisch wurden. Er fluchte leise in Charles Ohr als er kam.   
  
Die köstliche Enge, das Zucken durch den Orgasmus, er hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten, war gekommen. Oh Gott, Charles spürte sein Sperma in sich sehr genau. Heiß und... irgendwie bekannt flutete es sein Inneres und wenn er nicht gerade schon gekommen wäre... jetzt wäre er es...   
  
Die Hormone in ihm spielten verrückt, während er weiter so da kniete, sich kaum traute sich zu bewegen und schwer in das Kissen atmete. Eriks verkrampfter griff um seine Hüfte löste sich ein wenig, aber er zog sich nicht aus ihm zurück. Noch nicht.   
  
Beinahe schon sanft – sanfter als Charles es ihm zugetraut hätte – löste er die Fesseln und zog Charles in eine sitzende Position, seinen schlaffer werdenden Schwanz noch immer in ihm vergraben. Charles stöhnte bei der Bewegung leise auf, wurde gegen Erik gedrückt, das er seinen Hinterkopf auf seiner Schulter ablegen konnte.   
  
Erik hielt Charles nackten, zitternden Körper in seinen Armen, bevor er die Spritze wieder in der Armbeuge ansetzte. Er zögerte einen Moment, wollte Charles wohl die Chance geben sich doch gegen das Gift zu entscheiden. Aber Charles machte es nicht, lehnte weiter seinen Rücken gegen Eriks starke Brust und atmete viel zu tief, viel zu schwer, während er beobachtete wie das Metall in seinen Arm glitt.  
  
Das betäubende Gefühl des Serums folgte wenige Sekunden später.   
  
Es war wie ein Rausch, der ihn überkam. Ein fantastischer, alles einnehmender Rausch, der seine Ohren beinahe schon klingeln ließ. Wie am Rande, als wäre es gar nicht Charles, dem das alles hier passierte, bemerkte er, wie Erik den Arm ein wenig anhob, die Einstichstelle zu seinem Mund brachte und das Bisschen Blut das ausgetreten war weg küsste.   
  
Die Gänsehaut konnte Charles nicht verstecken.   
  
„Ich werde dich nicht um Vergebung bitten, Charles.“  
  
„Ich hätte dir auch keine gegeben.“ Sie beide wussten, das Charles log. Er war zu weich. Er hörte ein leises Lachen hinter sich. Ein Laut, der durch Eriks Körper rann und sich auf Charles schwachen, schlaffen Körper ausbreitete.   
  
„Ich weiß... Ich verdiene auch keine.“   
  
Er küsste die Wunde wieder, während der andere Arm sich um Charles Mitte schlang. Es war ein wenig der alten Liebe, eingesperrt auf zehntausend Kilometern über dem Meer. Sie beide wussten, dass sie hier oben bleiben würde, weil in der Welt da draußen... Da waren sie beide zu kaputt, als das sie noch solche sanften Gefühle empfinden und zeigen konnten. Aber hier oben... einen Moment lang. Da konnten sie es, da durften sie es. Und Charles würde sich sein Leben lang dafür hassen, beschloss er, während Eriks Sperma aus ihm lief.  
  
„Stimmt.“   
  
  


⊗

  
  
  
Die Sonne wurde nicht mehr Zeuge ihres Tuns, so schnell hatten die beiden sich wieder angezogen. Ohne einander anzusehen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen gesagt worden, während Erik wie ein Besessener in Charles gestoßen war. Zu viele Dinge hatten in den Küssen geschlummert.   
  
Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht war ein wenig von dem alten Charles unter Erik gewesen.   
  
Sie beide würden es sicher nicht mehr ansprechen, als Erik als erster die Kabine verließ. Und vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht – so dachte Charles – war es auch das Beste, was sie tun konnten. Nie wieder über ihre Nähe reden und die kleine Hoffnung des Nachtflugs eben hier lassen. In der Nacht.  
  
Nur leider war Erik schon immer besser als Charles darin gewesen, Dinge zurück zu lassen.   
  
  


Θ

**Author's Note:**

> ＜(´ ՞)ਊ( ՞ )＞
> 
> Well... hello there :) Ein kleiner Cherik Oneshot wieder für Nove zur Feier :D. Es ist Cherik, es ist ein OS, ich hoffe es hat gefallen und wünsche euch eine schöne – viel zu warme – Woche :)
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll, 
> 
> Wir.


End file.
